Motorcycles, Dice and Kira
by psycicfox
Summary: When Sniper accidently kills Doctor, who better to solve the case than Yagami Raito


AN: Alright peoples, here I go. Yes, I know, I've written another crazy fic, but I'm sorry, it's just the way I work. This fic is dedicated to my bro, who challenged me to write this fic on one sleep deprived day, oh so many mornings ago. Anyway guys, I hope that you enjoy! I've enjoyed writing it a lot, but then again, that may just be because I am a cross-over freak. Anyway, read and review, and I'll love you for life!!!

Things to know: This fic is a Cross-over between Death Note and Yu Yu Hakusho. For the Yu Yu Hakusho Fans out there: this fic takes place after the demon world tournament, and includes "Sniper" (Hagiri Kaname) is a main character in this story.

For Death Note fans out there: I just thought that you should know for background info, this is after L has died, but before Mello and Near enter the scene, but it won't strictly follow the plot of the story. By the way, Raito's father, Soichiro is written out of character for the sake of the plot. (Sorry)

Dice, Motorcycles, and Kira

Prologue

The roar of the motorcycle could be heard for miles a long the silent mountaintop. Hagiri's hair blew from the generated wind that brought him freedom. Freedom from life. Freedom from fear. Freedom from his past. Only on quiet nights like those, when the mechanical beast bellow him roared, could he once again be freed from guilt. The guilt of what Sensui made him do.

He drove up the mountain at dizzying speeds, mind cleared, as he soaked in the peaceful night. He eventually turned down an old dirt path that most didn't even notice existed, but to him, it was heaven.

He parked his bike against a tree and looked around him, as the eerie silence of the woods assaulted his senses, pushing out all thought. The silence was the loudest thing he had ever heard, yet that was why he liked it here, here he no longer had to think.

His stomach growled loudly in protest, forcing him back into reality. He slowly opened his territory, and got some dice out of his pocket, his preferred choice of weapon. He looked around slowly, looking for a creature to make his dinner, but instead found a human.

At first he could do no more than sense the other man's presence in the woods, but it didn't take long for him to make out the outline of the other man. All he could see was the man's white coat that glowed in the moonlight, and yet somehow even from this distance, Hagiri knew something was wrong with the other man. Already from this distance, he could tell that the other man was dangerous, and not mentally stable. Something about the way that he moved in jumpy, ridged movements, and yet seemed to not be paying attention at all, like he was high off of some drug.

It wasn't until the man stumbled towards him and opened his territory, did Hagiri find out that the man was none other than Dr. Kamiya. Something was wrong though, and Hagiri knew that there was no way Doctor was here to catch up with an old buddy. No, something was deffinatly wrong, and whenever Doctor charged towards him, psychic scalpel in hand, it just proved what Hagiri had thought.

He never meant to do any harm, Hagiri never wanted to kill anyone ever again, however, after years of honing his abilities, he body just couldn't ignore automatic reflex. Hagiri yelled in horror as three of his dice flew with the speed of a bullet, and hit doctor square in the chest. For the second time, Doctor had been slain, and yet, this time, he would not be getting up again.

Hagiri stared at the pool of blood that slowly made its way out of the doctor's lifeless body. The blood glistened in the moonlight as if it had an aura of its own, and yet, Hagiri would never notice this, for he was to busy having a panic attack right next to his newly-slain, ex-companion.

The first thing Hagiri thought was that he was going to be chased by the police, but that didn't seem to bug him at all. It defiantly wouldn't be the first time. No, the thing that sent him into uncontrollable rounds of anxiety was the thought of Yusuke. What would happen when Yusuke found out?

Hagiri felt over the cool scar on his chest where Hiei's sword had gone through. Memories of his fight with Yusuke vividly ran through his mind at top speed. Then the more creative side of himself took over, and horrific, bloody images of his own death, flashed brightly before him.

He panicked, and did the first thing that came naturally to him, run. He looked at his bike, that seemed to scream his name and before you could say the word "murder in the first degree", he was out of there, his bike tearing up the dirt road as he did.

As the wind blew through his hair once more, it didn't feel to him to be freedom, to him, it seemed like a forlorn farewell.

Chapter 2

Unexplainable John Doe

Chief Inspector Yagami Soichiro frowned at the body below him. He was tired, cold, and now completely and totally confused at the crime scene bellow him. According to the ballistic experts, the John Doe in front of him had been killed with dice. Dice!? They had no chemicals around them so they couldn't have been shot by a gun; however they had entered the body at the speed of a bullet. 'What is going on here?' He thought, before turning to face his son, Raito.

"Raito, I hope you can figure this out on your own, maybe if L was still here, he could shed some light on this." He sighed in the cold mountain air before shaking his head lightly and mumbling "first Kira, and now this? What is the world coming to?" He slowly back to his car before calling out "Raito, I hope you can figure this out, this is your first case after all." With that said, he got into his car, and drove back to the police station.

When he walked into the busy police station, an officer walked up to him with a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey Chief, guess who we caught vandalizing earlier today? He says he's an old friend of yours."

The Chief cracked one of his rare grins before saying "Tell Urameshi I'll be there in just a minute."

"Hey! Old Guy, been a while since I've seen you!" Yusuke greeted Yagami loudly as he entered the room.

"Urameshi, how many times have I told you not to call me that!"

"Ever since I was 13 and you caught me doing shit almost daily."

"Mostly shoplifting, smoking, and fighting, but never vandalism. What happened?"

"I wanted to ask you personally why you have people tailing me."

Yagami couldn't help but chuckle. He should have known better than to have someone tail this particular delinquent, he was just to smart for that. "One of our investigators thought that… you could be Kira."

"Let me guess, it was Raito, wasn't it? Does he still hold a grudge against me for stealing his lunch money in first grade?"

"No, he doesn't. Your school schedule matched up, and then you randomly went missing for the three years. The last lead detective didn't think it was you, but when he… left, we reluctantly put surveillance on you just in case."

"I guess I can understand that." Yusuke looked at the chief, noticing the shadows under his eyes, the five o'clock shadow, and wrinkled clothing he wore. "Under some stress recently?"

"I got called out for a murder this morning that I think you might actually be able to help us solve."

"Oh really now? And just why do you think that?" Yusuke said leaning back and crossing his arms, and smirk on his face. Soichiro smiled lightly, knowing what would make Yusuke pay attention.

"Just a hunch Raizen, oops, sorry, I meant Urameshi.

Yusuke suddenly sat straight up and looked curiously at him before saying "Hey, it was a mix up of the tongue, could happen to anyone. So what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. Anyway, we are asking you not to go back to the sight of the vandalism and stay inside at night as a probation kind of thing. Anyway Urameshi, it was wonderful to see you again, I just hope I don't see you anytime in the near future.""Aw, come on, you know you would miss me too much."

With that, they went their separate ways, Yagami praying that Yusuke understood what he meant, but judging by the mischievous look in his eyes, he knew that he had.

Yusuke took a quick drag on his cigarette as he waited for the Chief to show up. A police cruiser slowed down in front of him as the Chief stepped out and told Yusuke to climb in. He did as he was told, and got in before looking at Yagami and said " How long have you known?"

Yagami chuckled and said "About you, not long, and I don't even know that entire story. Before you ask me all your questions, let me explain myself. Government officials and military higher-ups know of the existence of demons. As a higher-up police chief, I as well have known of their existence in order to explain the crimes in my division. I couldn't help but hear the rumor for the street punk that turned spirit-detective that saved the world a couple of times and then went demon. I don't know the whole story, mind telling me?" Yusuke sighed loudly before looking out the window and gave the short-hand version of the story.

"It all started after I died the first time." He smiled lightly at that, it was odd being able to say that. "After that, I was made spirit-detective. I became Genkai's disciple and I became really, really strong, well, for a human that is. Then this bastard by the name of Toguro came stomping around. He decided he wanted to end the world, so I got dragged into fighting him along with my team. We managed to beat him, but shortly after, this guy by the name of Sensui came along. He was a fucked up detective gone bad. He wanted to let demons take over the world, so I had to go beat his ass. Unfortunately, that's easier said then done, and before I knew it, that asshole had killed me. Well, apparently I had dormant demon blood in my veins, and I was reborn as a mazoku. Well, I went to demon world and kicked his ass. I found out I was a demon-world lord heir, took my thrown, changed some things, and made demon-world a 'democracy', and came back here. That's the short version, I've saved the world a couple more times than that. Any questions?" Yusuke asked, chuckling when he saw the look on the Chief's face.

"Just a few. How many demons have you killed?"

"Too many to count."

"Have you ever killed any humans?"

"Yes… technically eight, although there were only two bodies, and one lived.""…What?!"

"One of Sensui's minions, the Dr. Kamiya you've been looking for, got in my way, so I had to kill him, but Genkai managed to revive him. I still consider it a kill though. Then there was Sensui, who actually had seven personalities, and I killed all of them."

The chief just sat in stunned silence for a few minutes before saying "Urameshi, how are you still mentally stable?"

"I'm not, but thanks for asking."

"I just have one more question; have you ever become the ruler of Demon World?"

"Yes. It wasn't as much fun as you'd think though."

It was quiet for a minute while both contemplated life before Yusuke finally started the next interrogation.

"All right, so why do you trust me? Why am I needed? And how was the guy murdered?"

"Ever since you were nothing more then that punk teenager you've been saving the police station's hide. Even you none of us would ever admit it; we always knew that it was you, not us that kept the crime down. That's why we've always been easy on you. To answer your other questions, we haven't identified the body yet. The John Doe was murdered last night in the mountains. The murder weapon was what made it odd though. He was murdered…with dice."

Yusuke's face seemed to suddenly become allergic to color. His face became deathly pale, and his fists clenched into balls.

"Did you say dice?"

Chief Yagami tensed at Yusuke's reaction, he had seen the pale face, heard the shaky voice, and knew that it wasn't good.

"Who is he?"

"A psychic, one of the ones that worked with Sensui. A psychic is someone who is human, but is given special powers through the makai. I fought with him in the past, and almost got killed, but I was a hell of a lot weaker back then."

"What's his power and name?"

"I never knew his actual name, but we called him 'sniper'. Once he opens his territory, he can shoot any object at you, from any distance as long as it's within his territory. He shot all kinds of things at me last time: rocks, knives, even an oil truck."

They pulled to a stop at the mountain trail, and Chief Yagami turned off the car.

"Raito already knows about what you are and everything, but please don't bring up the past. Oh, and Urameshi, I know that this might be difficult for you, but try not to be a smartass."

"Hah! Yeah right! Besides kicking ass, that's the only thing I'm good at."

The chief groaned lightly, and prayed to the gods that nothing would go wrong.

Yusuke smiled lightly when he saw Raito standing there, he couldn't help it, he was the same pretentious bastard he had mugged as a kid. He snuck up behind Raito soundlessly, and said gruffly in his ear "Give me all your money Yagami!"

Raito jumped about two feet into the air, before reeling around and growled "Urameshi." Yusuke's laugh roared loudly, filling up the entire woods. But as his laughing died down, he could hear a very different laugh reverberating through the trees, a more raspy and gruff laugh. He looked into the tree tops and Ryuuku hovering in the air snickering. Yusuke looked from Ryuuku to Raito, before putting together all of the pieces. At least, he solved the Kira case. Yusuke saw Raito slowly reach for his wallet and grabbed him by the arm.

"Hey, Raito, let me show you something over there."

Yusuke dragged Raito deeper into the woods, his face was hardened and mean. He barked at Raito to sit on a stump, as he paced back and forth regaining his calm. Or, at least, that is what would have happened it a certain smart-ass, taunting, flying, jack-ass wouldn't stop bothering Raito. Yusuke, finally lost his cool, looked right at Ryuuku, and yelled "Hey! Ugly! Shut the fuck up, will ya?! Jesus, how hard is it to calm down around this damn place?!"

Ryuuku flew down in awe, and looked at Yusuke as inquisitively as his scary-ass face would allow, and said "You can see me? How can you see me?"

"When you die a few times, you pick up a couple things" Yusuke said dryly. He looked at Raito, is face humorless. "I know that you are Kira." He said abruptly and forcibly, sending Raito into stunned silence. He reached back into his wallet again, only this time, Yusuke started laughing uncontrollably.

"You can't kill me with the 'Death Note'. If you want me dead, you'll have to kill me in the old-fashioned way, and I don't think that you'll be able to do that." Raito smirked at the statement.

"What makes you so sure about the 'Death Note'?" To that Yusuke smiled wryly before he reached into a large pocket of his coat and pulled out a "Death Note".

"This belongs to a fallen Shinigami. Spirit World gave it to me until they can give it to someone else. The first rule states 'Any human whose name is written in this note shall die.' I am no human, I am a mazoku, therefore, you cannot kill me." Ryuuku's booming laughter filled the forest as he said "Looks like he got the best of you this time, Raito!"

"Not quite. I don't plan on telling anyone this, as long as you do as I say. I am not sure what that is yet, but you better do what I want you to when I want it. If I ask you to jump, you better ask how high as you're jumping, got that?" By the time Yusuke had finished speaking, Raito was already shaking with rage, but he nodded silently towards Yusuke. Yusuke chuckled slightly, and began to walk away.

Raito glared daggers into Yusuke's back as he slowly walked away, until, in a fit of anger, he charged towards Yusuke, his fist raised. Yusuke smoothly blocked the punch and grabbed his arm, and within seconds, he had Raito on the ground in a chokehold. Leaves and branches began to swirl around them, as Yusuke demon energy wrapped around them. Once again all humor left his face as he was actually angry at the ballsy human.

"You actually thought that you, a human, a human that isn't even a fighter, thought you could take down a former makai lord?!" He abruptly got up and stalked off, leaving a stunned Raito and Ryuuku behind.

Yusuke slowly walked around the sight of the murder, all ready knowing this land fairly well, as it was the same place Sniper had tried to kill him. Yusuke inhaled deeply, trying to catch a scent, but his sense of smell wasn't good enough. 'Note to self' he thought, 'Next time bring the fox.' He closed his eyes and tried to feel out any lingering traces of territory. His eyes flashed open as he recognized the other territory's signature. "Doctor…" He shot up and yelled for Chief Yagami. "I know who the John Doe is. It's none other than Dr. Kamiya.

Sniper leaned against his bike as he gulped down as much coffee as his stomach would allow. He was paranoid, looking over his shoulder as often as he could, and had his territory open at all times. How could he have done something so stupid? He was a goner for sure if Yusuke found out. Then, a light bulb flickered on in his mind, maybe Yusuke never had to know. If he went back and destroyed the body, no one would have to know what happened, except him and Doctor of course. Feeling of relief spread through his body, and for the first time in hours, he felt that he could breathe. He jumped on his bike, and roared back towards the previous nights murder sight.

Yusuke was just about done for the night, he had a long day. He was arrested earlier that morning, been forced to tell his past, confront a psychopathic mass-murderer, and face some of the crimes he had commited in the past. He was done. He had met his quota for the day. All in all Yusuke hadn't actually done much to help the case that day. All he had done was found out who the John Doe was and who had murdered him. That's it. Oh, that and threatening a psychopath. All in a day's work for a spirit detective! Fuck he hated this job.

He was about to climb in to the chief's car to home, when he felt it: Sniper's territory. He swore profusely before slamming the door so hard it left a dent, and tore up the street after Sniper.

Sniper could feel him, Urameshi was on his way. He quickly did a u-turn and raced off in the opposite direction. Yet he could feel that he was still going to slowly, he could feel Yusuke getting closer. His heart pounded in his chest as he looked over his shoulder for the man. He still couldn't see him, yet knew that he was extreamly close by. As he turned back around, he saw Yusuke standing in front of him in the middle of the road. He slammed on the breaks, and turned the motorcycle, until he came to a complete stop a couple of feet infront of the detective. He panted for breath as stated at the man with terror filled eyes.

Yusuke had finally found Sniper, and that dice-wielding bastard could be fast. He was very much ready to pound his ass into the ground and hand him over to the police. At least, he had been until he saw the look in Snipers eyes. Yusuke knew those eyes. They where the same muddled, sad, uncertain eyes that he himself had worn so many times in the past. IT was one of the few times that that battle-ready, hot-headed Yusuke was caught off-guard. He let his emotions stun his body.

Hagiri's mind cleared, and he used the opportunity to race by Yusuke. Their eyes met for one more second, and Hagiri nodded slightly in thanks to Yusuke before racing down the road.

Yusuke exhaled the breath he didn't realize he had been holding as Sniper drove off. He knew from the look in Sniper's eyes, that he hadn't killed Doctor in cold-blood. He knew from that look that Sniper was innocent. He knew from those eyes that this was mission he couldn't do.

A police cruiser pulled up behind Yusuke. The chief stepped out and said "Did you see him Urameshi?"

Yusuke looked over his shoulder and said, "Naw, I thought I sensed a demon, guess I was wrong."

As Yusuke climbed into the police cruiser, his mind and heart raced as he wondered how Sniper had to be feeling right now, and how he was going to protect a murderer.


End file.
